


Who Are You?

by graceformee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Insanity, Loneliness, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceformee/pseuds/graceformee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rose didn't cease to exist after Davesprite left her for the Alpha Timeline?</p>
<p>(a little 2 am drabble into the void of long-term loneliness, starring rose lalonde)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> it was going to be a dave/rose thing, but i thought this was kind of nice on its own :^)

Silence and darkness.

 All there was was silence and darkness. No ticking of a clock, no soft screaming of the crickets, not even a slight hint of a snore. That's because Rose is alone. But it's a different kind of alone. Before, she would have preferred being alone to occupy her mind with thoughts of the past, the present, and the future. Scenarios that would happen and scenarios that wouldn't. She would think about people and how they think, she would think about herself and how she thinks. Rose is a thoughtful person. But when the past is long left behind and the future is nonexistent, and the present is only a scratch in a record that causes it to only repeat, there is not much to think of. Except for people. But even people slip away sometimes, becoming only a faint memory, twisted to fit one's own vision and concept of the person. And Rose is alone. There is no one to remember, and no point to remembering. They are gone, and they have left.

 It's the type of alone that makes you question yourself and go mad. It's the type of alone that makes you sick of yourself because there was only yourself to think about. But...

...who are you?

 

 

 

 Are you smart? Are you stupid? _What is there to be smart about, when there is nothing to do but eat and breathe and sleep and cry._

 Are you happy? Are you sad? _Your tears are dried out and your cheeks are heavy. You look in the mirror. Your blurred face too blank to tell._

 Are you good? Are you bad? _What have you done that was either?_

 Are you sane? Are you crazy?  _Are you sane when you miss the days you were crazy enough to believe that your friends were still there?_

 Are you dead? Are you alive? _It doesn't really matter._

 

 

 

Who are you?

 

 

 

Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> rose lalone
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> hahahahaha  
> im not sorry


End file.
